Rábanos
by Crislu
Summary: ¿Cuál es el orígen de los pendientes de rábano de Luna Lovegood? Entra aquí y lo descubriras


Disclaimer: Los personajes y el portterverso pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2016" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Como es natural, deberéis dedicarle la historia a vuestro Amigo Invisible. Mi AI esTavata, he decidido hacerte la petición de los pendientes de rábano de Luna, espero que te guste.

 **Rábanos**

El pequeño habitáculo del palacio era frío y húmedo. Una humedad que te calaba hasta los huesos y te hacía tiritar, pero eso no parecía importarle a los dos hombres que conversaban escuetamente sin apenas mantener el contacto visual, con la mirada clavada en una pequeña oquedad con vistas al río Nilo.

Sus vestimentas, aunque similares en algunos aspectos como los opulentos materiales y la colorida túnica, dejaban ver grandes diferencias, las más clara: las joyas que adornaban el cuerpo de uno de ellos y que le conferían poder y autoridad sobre el otro.

—Hechicero, necesito más brebaje.

—Discúlpeme Hemeq, pero los dioses no se harán cercanos hasta la luna llena…

—Falta casi un ciclo completo—le interrumpió el faraón hablando muy bajo y con un gesto de irritación en la cara— No puedo esperar tanto, necesito terminar la pirámide lo más pronto posible y sin ese dichoso brebaje los obreros trabajan más lento—explicó más para sí mismo que para su interlocutor.

El hechicero permaneció callado con la cabeza gacha en señal de respeto y sumisión

— ¿Por qué no lo hiciste en la anterior luna llena?

—Los augurios no eran favorables. La luna casi no se dejó ver y los dioses no se presentaron. Quizás teníamos que haber hecho más sacrificios en su nombre…

El faraón le hizo callar con un gesto tosco.

—Estoy harto de los caprichos y designios de esos dioses consentidos.

El hechicero se apresuró a realizar un gesto de purga con la mano izquierda, mientras en su cara quedaba dibujado un rictus de horror.

—Debe…Debemos cumplir los…los designios de nuestros dio…dioses Hemeq. Son más pode… poderosos que nosotros— respondió mirando al techo como si un rayo fuera a salir de la nada y caerle encima en ese preciso momento.

—No se preocupe por la ira de los dioses, de aplacarlos me encargaré yo personalmente…—el hechicero lo miró dubitativo— y también hablaré con los sacerdotes para que incrementen los sacrificios.

—Aun así Hemeq, mis poderes no son suficientes, necesito la luz de la luna llena para poder hacer el brebaje.

El faraón clavó la mirada en los ojos del joven hechicero y con calma y sin inmutarse susurró:

—No me gusta decirle como tiene que hacer su trabajo, pero su antecesor usaba rábanos cuando quería potenciar los efectos de sus brebajes. Y tampoco dudaba en hacer lo que yo le pedía.

—Los rábanos son una verdura mundana, no hay magia en ellos. Y aunque los escritos de mi antecesor se empeñen en lo contrario, lo único que lograba con ellos era dar sabor a sus pociones. El favor de los dioses era lo que potenciaba sus brebajes.

—Hechicero—la voz de faraón se hizo más serpenteante, anunciado así la peligrosidad de sus palabas— no le estoy consultando nada. Debe entender que hay muchos "dotados", pero un solo faraón. Prepare el brebaje con o sin rábanos, pero asegúrese de que funcione.

—Aunque los rábanos funcionaran, no es una verdura tan común, no tengo suficientes…—la voz del hechicero se había vuelto más aguda debido al miedo y la presión.

—Yo me encargaré de que tenga de su lado el favor de los dioses, así como la cantidad de esos "malditos" rábanos que considere precisa, pero más le vale tener listo el brebaje si quiere conservar su puesto y su vida.

Sin decir una palabra más el faraón abandono la estancia con paso firme, cabeza erguida y espalda muy recta.

 **0—0**

La casa de los Lovegood solía ser un hervidero de extravagancias y locuras, ese día no era la excepción:

Dos lechuzas picaban el cristal de la ventana sin que nadie les hiciera el menor caso, el gato, que llevaba puesta unas orejas de perro, perseguía a un ratón por toda la casa derribando todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Por su parte la señora Lovegood guardaba diferentes objetos que encontraba por su habitación, que parecía escoger de manera aleatoria, en un viejo cabás desteñido, mientras que el señor Lovegood intentaba, sin el menor éxito, hacer un hechizo para anudar la pajarita de su túnica de gala, hasta el momento lo único que había conseguido era destruir una y hacer que la otra cambiara de color a un naranja afrutado.

La única que parecía tranquila era Luna, que con sus seis años disfrutaba feliz de unas plastilinas muggles que sus padres le habían regalado por su cumpleaños.

—¿Xenophilius , has visto los rábanos?—preguntó la señora Lovegood prestando por primera vez atención a su marido—¿A dónde vas vestido así?

—Jardín—murmuró entre dientes Xenophilius que seguía mirando con odio su pajarita naranja.

— ¿Te vistes de gala para ir al jardín?

—No cariño, tus rábanos están en el jardín.

—¡Gracias!

Pandora Lovegood salió corriendo al jardín y recogió una gran cesta de rábanos que había estado recolectando. Luego volcó esta en el cabás, que claramente contaba con un hechizo de extensión indetectable, y sonrió triunfalmente.

Una vez hubo terminado el extraño ritual corrió a su habitación y se vistió con un pantalón corto, camiseta de tirantes, gorro de explorador y zapatos de trekking.

—¿A dónde vas vestida así?—le preguntó su marido

Pandora abrió la boca para contestar, pero al instante la cerró como si fuera un pez. Se quedó mirando a Xenophilius con una sonrisa pícara y explicó:

—Creo recordar que yo te he preguntado primero

El señor Lovegood suspiró

—Hoy tengo esa reunión tan importante de la que te hablé. Si todo sale bien hoy daré el gran paso para tener mi propia revista.

—¿Y no preferirías trabajar en _El Profeta_?

—Ya te he dicho que no, esos magos y brujas no saben ver las verdaderas noticias aunque les lleguen montadas a lomos de un dragón

—Espero que la cosa salga bien—trató de suavizar las palabras Pandora— _El Profeta_ es un trabajo más estable…

—Saldrá—respondió secamente Xenophilius con el ceño fruncido— Los inversores son amigos míos, apoyarán la revista

—Tu futura revista—apostilló su mujer

— Ya es casi un hecho. ¿Y ahora me vas a responder, dónde vas vestida así?

—A Egipto.

Ninguno de los dos dio demasiada importancia a ese comentario. Como si en vez de hablar de las tierras del río Nilo, estuviesen hablando de ir a la taberna de la esquina.

—¿Sigues con tu experimento de los rábanos?

—Sí. Quiero recuperar la "receta" de esa vieja poción de agilidad y fuerza. Hasta ahora he encontrado que los rábanos son un potenciador, realmente no estoy muy convencida de que funcionen, y que los escarabajos uno de los ingredientes principales, pero necesito saber más cosas. Creo que el faraón Kefrén pudo hacerse enterrar con los papiros que contienen todas las instrucciones para hacer la poción. Voy a intentar recuperarlos.

Xenophilius sonrió

—Es una pena que no pueda ir contigo, suena interesante. Además sería una buena oportunidad para buscar un escarabajo diamantino.

—Podemos volver juntos cuando quieras—le consoló Pandora dándole un beso en los labios.

Los ojos de Xenophilius se iluminaron.

—Claro. El avistamiento de un escarabajo diamantino puede ser un gran primer reportaje para mi revista.

Xenophilius devolvió a su mujer un beso bastante largo y le advirtió:

—Ten cuidado

—Lo tendré—respondió de forma mecánica

—No, dímelo en serio. Te conozco y sé que te encanta meterte en todos los líos posibles…

—Tendré cuidado papá—se siguió burlando

—¡Pandora!

—¡Pero serás quisquilloso! Claro que me cuidare—Xenophilius resopló aliviado—sobre todo ahora que voy a ser la esposa del afamado director de una revista de éxito—continuo burlándose al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

—Quisquilloso—murmuró entre dientes el señor Lovegood como toda respuesta.

Los dos sonrieron y se desaparecieron casi al mismo tiempo.

A los cinco minutos Pandora volvía a aparecerse en la casa, despeinada y acalorada, acababa de recordar que habían dejado a la pequeña Luna sola.

—¡Luna!—gritó

—¿Si mamá?

La niña seguía donde la habían dejado y parecía que ella tampoco se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de sus padres.

Pandora suspiró aliviada

— ¿Te gusta le unicornio qué he hecho?

Luna le tendió a su madre un unicornio de plastilina bastante bien hecho

—Es perfecto—la felicitó Pandora agachándose a darla un beso—lo dejaré en la repisa de la chimenea para que papá también pueda verlo. Y hablando de chimenea… ¿Qué te parecería un viaje con polvos flu?

—¡Genial!—gritó la pequeña emocionada.

—Pues vamos a cambiarnos rápidamente de ropa—se apresuró Pandora

Diez minutos después madre e hija usaban los polvos flu para viajar e Egipto.

 **0—0**

Pandora y Luna aparecieron en una pequeña chimenea situada en un gran recibidor de mármol blanco, concurrido, en su mayor parte, por gnomos de Gringotts.

—Gracias por dejarnos usar su red flu, señor—agradeció con espontaneidad la señora Lovegood a un gnomo que caminaba cerca suyo.

El gnomo la miró con hostilidad y siguió su camino, estaba claro que si por él hubiera sido, nadie ajeno al banco habría podido usar la chimenea. Por suerte Pandora tenía buenos amigos entre los humanos que trabajan para Gringotts, como Jack, un chico irlandés, que agitaba los brazos desde la puerta principal.

Pandora agarró a Luna de la mano y ambas se dirigieron hasta él.

—Tengo un montón de trabajo pendiente, así que no podre acompañarte—reparó en Luna—acompañaros—se disculpó a modo de saludo—pero os llevaré en mi cuatro ruedas muggle hasta la pirámide. De veras que siento no poder quedarme más—se agachó para ponerse a la altura de la niña—¿Has montado alguna vez en un coche muggle?

Luna negó con la cabeza

—Pues esto te va a encantar—casi grito Jack, al tiempo que guiaba a madre e hija hacia un jeep aparcado cerca de la entrada principal del edificio—¿por qué no me has dicho que venías con la niña? Le hubiera traído algo—susurró al oído de Pandora

La señora Lovegood sonrió dulcemente y se colgó en su hombro de manera cariñosa

—Gracias por ayudarme hoy.

—Me das miedo cuando te pones así ¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero que te pases un día por casa y te quedes a cenar. Xenophilius, Luna y yo estaremos encantados de recibirte—Jack frunció los labios casi imperceptiblemente cuando oyó el nombre de Xenophilius— cocinaré yo, últimamente he mejorado mucho.

El joven irlandés volvió a esbozar su sonrisa radiante

—En cuanto tenga vacaciones iré, pero si insistes en que me quede a cenar, tendré que conseguir un bezoar.*

Pandora le dio un puñetazo en el costado y ambos se rieron cómplices. Cinco minutos después Jack dejaba a sus dos pasajeras en Guiza, cerca de las tres grandes pirámides, junto a un grupo de turistas muggles.

 **0—0**

Luna apretó con más fuerza la mano de su madre. En el corredor por el que caminaban no había una sola luz y tenía miedo.

—¡Mamá!—gimoteó—está oscuro

Pandora le devolvió el apretón y la atrajo hacía ella, luego agachándose le susurró:

—No tienes por qué tener miedo, es como cuando estás de noche en tu cuarto—Luna tragó saliva y asintió—ahora vamos a estar en silencio para que los muggles no sepan que estamos aquí ¿vale? Cuando nos hayamos alejado lo suficiente encenderé mi varita.

—Sí, mami—le susurró casi imperceptiblemente.

Pandora le dio un beso en la nuca, y ambas continuaron andando hasta doblar una esquina, donde llegaron a una bifurcación. La voz del guía muggle cada vez se oía más distante.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín!—se lamentó la señora Lovegood buscando la varita en su túnica.

Luna se giró sobresaltada, le parecía haber oído algo detrás suyo, entornó los ojos y escudriñó la oscuridad. Nada. Se dio cuenta que estaba temblando, así que se agarró con fuerza los pantalones y trato de tranquilizarse, ella era valiente. Además estaba con su madre, que era la mejor bruja de todo Inglaterra, y puede que del mundo entero. La verdad es que no conocía a ningún mago que viniera de muy lejos, pero con su padre y madre había conocido a montones de personas, seguramente que a todas las que vivían en Inglaterra.

Un caballo plateado iluminó el corredor y empezó a galopar por el pasillo de la izquierda.

—Esto se llama Patronus—le explicó con delicadeza Pandora, sirve para espantar a los dementores, pero también nos servirá para guiarnos hasta la cámara central, o eso espero.*

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué es un _demenpor_?

—Es… , es… pregúntale a tu padre, él es el experto en esas cosas, seguro que te lo explica mejor que yo.

Luna asintió satisfecha, su padre también era el mejor del mundo entero en saber todo lo que la gente no sabía, había oído explicarle a magos más altos y con más barba sobre criaturas que ellos no sabían ni que existían.

A Luna le gustaba el caballo, las esperaba cada vez que había que girar, y daba luz. Además se parecía bastante a su animal favorito: el unicornio, pero tras llegar a una puerta de piedra se desvaneció.

—¿A dónde ha ido Patronus?

Pandora dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

—Se ha ido a descansar. Después le llamaré para que nos acompañe a la salida

—Vale—se conformó la pequeña

—Alohomora— pronunció la señora Lovegood al tiempo que agitaba la varita.

La puerta se movió emitiendo un ruido que hizo saltar del susto a Luna, que termino agarrada a la pierna de su madre. Esta la apretó contra sí misma al tiempo que terminaba de empujar la gran piedra, que hacía las veces de puerta.

Pandora cogió en cuello a Luna y ambas penetraron por la oquedad que había quedado al descubierto.

—Lumus

—¡Es muy grande!—se entusiasmó Luna que saltó del cuello de su madre y empezó a corretear por la sala tocándolo todo—¡Mira que de dibujos!

—¡Es increíble!—apostilló Pandora

La estancia estaba completamente vacía, los tesoros que en otro tiempo hubiera albergado seguramente habían sido robados durante años por diferentes saqueadores, y el sarcófago principal, estaría con suerte en algún museo muggle. Pero a Pandora lo que realmente le interesaban eran los jeroglíficos de las paredes, había pensado que quizás pudiera hacerse con algunos papiros reveladores, pero por lo poco que conocía de esa vieja escritura arcaica lo que había encontrado era todavía mejor, todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre la poción estaba escrito en la pared norte.

Sacó del bolso un pergamino y una pluma y agitó la varita para que esta empezara a copiar todos los símbolos de la pared.

—Expelliarmus

Pandora sintió desconcertada como la varita se le escapaba de la mano. Un hombre la apuntaba con una varita, con la que le había quitado a ella se las arregló para apuntar a Luna simultáneamente.

—¡Mamá!—chilló Luna que empezó a llorar

—Tranquila vida, no pasa nada

Pero Luna no la escuchaba, lloraba sin poder contenerse, emitiendo grandes suspiros e hipidos mientras decía algo que Pandora no era capaz de entender.

—No nos hagas daño

—No lo haré—respondió el mago en un inglés no demasiado bueno—solo tienes que darme todo el dinero que lleves encima, y me iré igual que he venido.

Pandora asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el bolso tratando de acercarse a Luna, que seguía llorando y parecía que se había meado encima.

—No te acerque a ella—le advirtió el mago

A Pandora le temblaban las manos, no es que le tuviera realmente miedo a ese ladrón de pacotilla, pero una cosa era estar ellos dos solos, y otra cosa que su pequeña estuviera en medio.

Tras sacar del bolso montones de objetos inservibles, Pandora sacó un calcetín y de ella un gran puñado de monedas, en su mayor parte galeones.

El ladrón apretó más la varita e hizo una mueca extraña cuando vio el calcetín, pero sus pupilas se dilataron al ver las monedas. Con un gesto brusco se los quito de la mano a Pandora y corrió hacia la salida.

—Mandaré a alguien a buscaros cuando me asegure de estar lo suficientemente lejos, no soy un asesino— se mofó mientras devolvía la piedra a su sitio. Se oyó un ligero "clic" cuando está encajo en sus rudimentarios railes.

— ¡No!—gritó Pandora lanzándose contra la piedra y tratando de moverla inútilmente.

—¿Vamos a tener que vivir aquí?—preguntó entre sollozos Luna que todavía no se había movido del sitio.

Pandora se acercó a ella y la abrazo con fuerza.

—Claro que no. Alguien vendrá a buscarnos

—¿Tu caballo Patronus?

—Sí o Jack

—O papá

—O papá—secundó Pandora acunándola para conseguir que dejara de temblar.

 **0—0**

Pandora calculaba que habían pasado ya dos horas desde que ese sucio gusano las había dejado encerradas, pero todavía nadie les había ido a buscar. Estaba sentada con la espalda en una piedra y sujetaba a Luna como si fuera un bebe. Por suerte esta última se había dormido en sus brazos después de que hubiera seguido sollozando durante un buen rato.

La niña empezó a revolverse inquieta y abrió poco a poco los ojos

—Mamá tengo frío

La señora Lovegood la achuchó con más fuerza.

—Mamá

—Dime brujita

— Si te digo que tengo miedo ¿pensarás que ya no soy la niña más valiente?

—Claro que no, eres mi brujita valiente

Luna suspiro aliviada

—Menos mal, porque tengo mucho miedo.

—Pronto vendrán a buscarnos, y en cuanto lleguemos a casa podremos comer todas las ranas de chocolate que quieras

—Mamá ¿por qué hemos venido aquí?

—Estoy buscando la receta para una nueva poción

—¿Lleva pelo de unicornio? Porque si hay que ir a buscar un unicornio, yo quiero verlo

—No cariño, lleva escarabajos—le explicó Pandora al tiempo que le hacía cosquillas en la cara y la oreja con suma delicadeza.

—Buaggg. No me gustan los escarabajos, los unicornios son mejores.

—Y también lleva rábanos.

— ¿Rábanos? ¿Qué es eso?

—Tenemos que comer más verduras—sentenció Pandora con una sonrisa triste y tras revolver un poco en su bolso sacó un puñado para mostrárselos a Luna— dicen que ayudan a que la magia sea más fuerte.

—No los veo bien—protestó la pequeña

—Ten cógelos

Luna estiró la mano y cogió los rábanos con sumo cuidado, como si de un potrillo de unicornio se tratasen

—¿Y comiendo rábanos me haré mejor bruja?

—No—empezó a inventar sobre la marcha Pandora, viendo una clara oportunidad para tranquilizar a su hija—son un amuleto. Los antiguos egipcios como los que dibujaron en esas paredes…

—Tú nunca me dejas pintar en las paredes—la interrumpió

—Cuando volvamos te dejaré que hagas un dibujo en tu habitación

—Dibujaré a Patronus—se convenció Luna a sí misma asintiendo con la cabeza

— Buena elección.

El silencio se hizo entre las dos mientras Luna se acurrucaba más en el regazo de su madre

—¿Y entonces que hacen los rábanos?

—Los egipcios decían que eran un amuleto, con ellos no te podía pasar nada malo, y además hacían que tu magia fuera mucho más fuerte

— ¿En serio?

—Te lo prometo

Luna apretó los rábanos fuertemente contra sí misma y bostezó. Cuando parecía que se estaba volviendo a quedar dormida comenzó a temblar descontroladamente.

Pandora asustada la zarandeó, sin previo aviso la piedra comenzó a moverse y un haz de luz iluminó durante unos segundos la estancia. Luna había tenido un estallido de magia.

— ¡Luna nos has salvado! ¡Has movido la piedra!—gritó la señora Lovegood levantándose de un salto y corriendo para terminar de empujar la piedra.

—Ha sido por los rábanos, me han hecho muy fuerte.

Pandora la cogió en brazos y la besó repetidamente.

— ¡Vas a ser una gran bruja!

—¡Seguro! ¿Tú crees que dejarán llevar rábanos a Hogwarts?

 **0—0**

Luna miraba las nubes techada sobre la hierba todavía húmeda. Había ido a pasear a su caballo Patronus y ahora mataba el tiempo tratando de descubrir una nube con alguna forma interesante, pero aparte de aburrirse como un gusarrajo no había conseguido mucho.

En días como ese en que su padre se ausentaba el día entero para hacer un reportaje para El Quisquilloso era cuando más echaba en falta a su madre. Ella siempre la llevaba consigo en todas sus aventuras.

Se levantó al sentir como sus ojos se humedecían y comenzó a caminar colina abajo. Quizás en el valle hubiera algún niño con el que jugar. Los juegos muggles eran bastante divertidos. Pero de pronto un gran puestecito en el que vendía toda clase de vegetales, entre ellos rábanos, llamó su atención.

Se quedó allí mirándolos, recordando el día en que su madre y ella se habían quedado atrapadas en aquella pirámide… La imagen de su madre con pantalones cortos, sombrero de exploradora, y aquellos pendientes que parecían fresas y que llevaba siempre puestos porque ella misma se los había hecho para el día de la madre se le presentó muy real. Hasta podía sentir su olor.

De repente se le ocurrió una gran idea, se haría a ella misma unos pendientes con forma de rábanos. Serían su amuleto, y le recordarían a su madre. Seguro que con ellos era la primera de la clase cuando fuera a Hogwarts.

Con una gran sonrisa y una mirada decidida, dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr cuesta arriba, en dirección a su habitación.

 **0—0**

Los gemelos Scamander eran un atractivo para todos los niños de los dos primeros cursos de Hogwarts. No solo habían llegado dos semanas más tarde que el resto, sino que lo habían hecho montados, según lo que ellos decían, en unos caballos invisibles. La verdad es que Rose no terminaba de creerse esto último, pero no podía negar que Lysander y Lorcan le caían bien.

A muchos le costaba distinguirlos cuando estaban juntos, a pesar de que uno era Ravenclaw y el otro Gryffinodr, pero para Rose era sencillo, el que llevaba el colgante del rábano, era Lysander, el más simpático de los dos. Una pena que fuera Ravenclaw, no tenía oportunidad de verlo tan a menudo como a Lorcan. Rose se había fijado que este último también llevaba un rábano, pero dibujado en una pequeña chapa que colgaba de un hilo atado a su muñeca derecha.

Había pensado en preguntarle sobre su significado el día que se fijó en él. Lorcan compartía con sus compañeros unas golosinas de aspecto muy raro que era la última moda en Hungría, estaba rodeado de gente, así que decidió contenerse y preguntarle a Lysander. Este se hizo el misterioso, pero había algo que el simpático Scamander no sabía de ella, Rose Weasley-Granger siempre saciaba su curiosidad.

 **0—0**

 **Hasta aquí el fic, sí lo sé, no es demasiado largo, pero es lo que mis musas me han permitido escribirte. Espero que no te haya decepcionado demasiado y te hay gustado leerlo.**

 **Besos**

*bezoar: sirve de antídoto para toda clase de venenos (bueno me imagino que para casi todos, pero que habrá excepciones)

*Un patronus guio a Harry hasta la espada de Gryffindor, así que me imagino que también pueden guiar a alguien.


End file.
